ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
ROBLOX Eggventure 2017: An Eggciting Adventure
ROBLOX Eggventure 2017: An Eggciting Adventure (or just known as Eggventure 2017 or Egg Hunt 2017) Is a 2017 roblox event. It contains 27 eggs, 30 including web eggs. Beta testing released in April 1 2017 with the Egg Hunt releasing in April 5 2017. Like 2014 the egg hunt has 5 seperate worlds to get eggs. Its a Part 2 to Egg Hunt 2014 what people say. Worlds World 1 - Present The past of the present. The normal eggverse has been normal and peaceful at the time. Would that be a dream? World 2 - The Struck The Easter Bunny has been eggnapped by the sinister on the week of Easter. The eggverse is doomed. Its in your hands to save the eggverse World 3 - Eggstruction Now that the sinister has control of the eggverse he is changing the eggverse starting with New Yolk City. Demolishing has began with new sightngs under development World 4 - Eggquake A Eggquake of fury has struck causing New Yolk City looking like an abandoned city. The Eggverse is fading away. World 5 - Thats The End Yolks Collapsed buildings EVERYWHERE. Everything was smashed moss started to grow. The eggverse is nothing now. This is your last shot. Eggs World 1 * 2017 Egg - Spawns anywhere in the map * Mushroom Egg - Spawns in grass valley's * King Egg of Teamwork - 2 people stand on plates in the front building on the left * Residential Egg - Found anywhere in New Yolk City World 2 * Officer Egg - Found in an ally way. Do a quest for him by bringing chalk to trace down the Easter Bunny's steps before he was eggnapped ** King Egg of Three Work - 3 people stand on 3 plates on top of a building ** Fisher-Egg - Located in a pond and catch 10 fish for him ** Nerd Egg - Found anywhere in New Yolk City ** Shooting Egg - Can fall and crash anywhere across the map World 3 * Business Egg - On top of the floor in the tallest building in New Yolk City * Builder Egg - Anywhere building something under development * Miner Egg - Found in a cave in front of New Yolk City * King Egg of Four Work - 4 people stand on plates in a hidden cave behind spawn underground World 4 * Yolked Egg - Found anywhere in New Yolk City * Cheeta Egg - Found running fast across the streets of New Yolk City * King Egg of Five Work - 5 people stand on plates in a blocked mine enter inside the dark building * Band Aid Egg - Try and get up the top floor of the hospital in New Yolk City World 5 * Astroid Egg - In a giant sink hole maze on the grass valley * Sinister Egg - Found in a cave near spawn and fight the lord sinister to get the egg and free the Easter Bunny * Rotten Egg - In a fallen building on the edge of New Yolk City in the back right side * King Egg of Golden Teamwork - 8 People stand on plates and will lead to a mini obby to complete Faberge Eggs Egg Hunt 2017 had 6 faberge eggs * Flawless Emerald Faberge Egg - Spawns every 2 hours (World 1 and Beyond) * Dull Faberge Egg of Darkness - Spawns every 1 hour (World 2 and Beyond) * Springtime Sprung Faberge Egg - Spawns Every 4 hours (World 4 and World 5) * Galactic Force Faberge Egg - Spawns Every 1 hour (World 5) * Loyal Faberge Egg of Loyal - Spawns Every 5 hours (World 3) * Rising Undead Faberge Egg - Spawns Every 3 hours (World 4) Eggclusive Egg * Prankster Egg - Spawns in the lobby when you buy Egg Hunt 2017 during beta testing on April Fools Web Eggs (Does Not Count) * Egg of Moderation - Click on the Developer badge on someone's profile * The Simple Egg - Click on the ROBLOX titled O on the website * Eggvertisement Egg 3: Spring Bunny - Click the link of the Egg Hunt game Hatched Eggs On a forum post, BrightEyes confirmed egg hunt would follow the return of hatching eggs but later confirmed that it would be better just sticking with the eggs to cause no confusion to players who never knew eggs would hatch. Gears * Eggdar - Shows you what eggs have spawned in the server. Cost $75 * Fake Egg Launcher - Shoots fake eggs to trick players. Cost $150 * Common Egg Compass - Guides you to common eggs. Cost $250 * Rare Egg Compass - Guides you to rare eggs. Cost $'250' * Rare Egg Cloner - Pick an egg and when that egg spawns only you can get it. Cost $500 * Faberge Egg Cloner. Pick a faberge egg and when that faberge spawns only you can get it. Cost $1000 Reception Many people hated Egg Hunt 2017 on its first day of beta. This was because of crashing, easily exploiting, broken eggs and sometimes you can spawn out of the map. It was close for the whole day the next day and reopened with fixes. Beta still had some mistaken hidden areas. When full release was open on its first 2 minutes every egg was there to collect instant in the lobby. 18 people got all eggs during then. The egg hunt was closed for 10 minutes and reopened. Those 18 players had to be banned for a day for egg deletion. During the hunt the event was a huge hit making it the most popular ROBLOX game for 6 days and the most top earning game for 2 weeks and 5 days. Many people enjoyed the egg hunt as good as 2013 most people say. Scripting was good, eggs and building. Egg Hunt 2017 was known as the best egg hunt yet or the second/third best. Egg Hunt 2017 started in April 5 2017 and ended on April 19 2017 at 6:00AM EST and 4:00PM AUT.